prettycureoffanonoffandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Pretty Cure!
is a magical girl series created and directed by Taichi Noki, and formerly by LoveCatchJennah. It was replaced Star Harmony Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The main motifs are gemstones, Mixels, roses and water. There are 50 total episodes. Synopsis: * This story takes place in a parallel universe of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Maiku was raised by a wolf. Maiku encountered Klara that giving at her a "Twinkle Heart" where she became Cure Rose. Characters: Supreme Cures: * Akoshiro Maiku is a 15 year old girl, lowerclassmen, that has a lighthearted charm to her, but then it changes when it comes to her mood disorders. With the rose bracelet, she transforms into , whos theme color is pink. * Shioru Ani is a 18 year old girl, Upperclassman, that is really serious about her career and Maiku, since Maiku has a mood disorder. She keeps up with Maiku's issues of the disorder. With the watermarine bracelet, she transforms into , whos theme colors are blue and cyan. * Mary Amour is a 21 years old, and is serious but kind. Her secret power is to cut diamonds fast and easy. With the lightning bracelet, she transforms into , whos theme color is yellow. Heartcatch Cures: * : A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. * : She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. * : Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Pretty Cure, and she turns into . Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. * : Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into . Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Mascots: * Klara is the Cures’ mascot also known as Kla. She go often to warmed the girls about the dangers and the appearances of the Ayakashis. Heartcatch Mascots: * : A fairy from the Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. She shows a great amount of affection for Tsubomi and is the one to hug Tsubomi when she is feeling low and incapable. * : Another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. More cheeky towards Erika than any other mascot is towards their partner. He feared Erika did not appreciate him at one point. This caused him to steal her flower tact only for the Snackys to get hold of it. When the Snackys hurt him in battle Erika revealed to him just how important he is to her. * : A superior fairy who is greatly admired by other fairies such as Chypre and Coffret, who lives in the botanical garden that Tsubomi's grandmother cares for. He does not talk, but is always watching over Tsubomi and Erika. In the past, he was the companion of Kaoruko when she was Cure Flower. He has an ability to transform into Mysterious Guy. Coupe was also the one to rescue Yuri after she lost her powers in a fight against Dark Cure. * : A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. She is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the heart tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off. * : Cologne was Yuri's partner, but he died while trying to protect her, Chypre, Coffret and the Tree of Hearts. He tried to encourage Yuri to have companions, something she did not feel she needed. Despite this, he stood by his partner, which led to his sacrifice to save Yuri. Villains: * Glamour is the true antagonist, a male snake with black eyes. 6 months before the series begins, he had to terrorize all of Japan and devour the girls before Cure Gemical who had sealed and locked him in the Dragon's Gate. Items: * Twinkle Heart - The Cures' transformation device who look like a heart for the season. To use it, the girls need their respective transformation Twinkle Charm and they need to yell the phrase "Pretty Cure, Tick-tock!". * Twinkle Charm - A collectable and transformation item. Trivia: * Supreme Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to have a pink and blue duo * ''Supreme Pretty Cure! ''is the third season to have a duo preceding ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star! and Past to Future Pretty Cure! * Supreme Pretty Cure! ''is the third series to have cures from different places, preceding the International Pretty Cure from ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and several Cure Warriors from Past to Future Pretty Cure!